BANG
by Kaline Reine
Summary: Itachi is sent on a mission to get Deidara to join Akatsuki. How will he achieve his goal, and what happens when the blond isn't as willing as he thought he would be? Written as part of an art trade. ItaDei yaoi, explicit content warning.
1. Chapter 1

**BANG  
Story # 0226  
by Kaline Reine**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, settings, or etc. from Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. This is purely a work of FanFiction.

WARNINGS: May contain adult situations, graphic naughty yaoi (that means gay sex), profanity, violence, and more. There might be spoilers, but they are pretty old spoilers, mostly. Lol.

This story was written for EvilSanninsLover on Y!Gallery, as part of an art trade. Yes, I trade fanfics for fanart, sometimes. She requested ItaDei. This fic should be about 3 chapters long. Enjoy.

Chapter 1:

He could still remember it clearly…

The screams of those he had killed. The smell of blood that hung thick and heavy in the dirty air. The members of his clan, the people he had grown up with, scrambling to get away from him.

He didn't want to kill them, but Itachi had known back then that he had no other choice. It was his duty to do as he was told, and without thinking, he had. Only when it came to dealing with his younger brother, did he show any mercy at all. But that is a story for another time. He didn't want to think about any of it at all.

He also remember his lover too. That person rarely crossed his mind anymore, except for the rare moments when he allowed himself pleasure. It hurt him more to think of them than it pleasured him, most of the time. He missed having a warm body next to his. Yet it hadn't even phased him to actually murder the person who had been his lover. That's just the kind of person he was. It had never really occurred to him how lonely he was, until now.

The events which led him here, to his home with the Akatsuki, had happened so long ago… Yet there were still fresh in his mind. Whenever he thought about what he had done to everyone, his mood grew very dark… Just like it was now.

He was sitting in his darkened room, on the edge of a plain and rather small bed. The quarters he was assigned were anything but nice. He had been stuck in this drab setting for almost a month now. He really wanted to be assigned a mission or something. The last one he'd been on was a simple assassination, and it had ended pretty quickly.

He sighed, and waited for something– anything at all– to happen.

As if on cue, Kisame walked into the room. He stopped about three steps away from the bed, with the big sword slung over his shoulder, looking down at him. Itachi just looked up at the taller man.

_ 'What have I told him about knocking? …Damn shark.'_

"Leader-sama says he wants to see you."

"Hn."

Itachi watched him leave after that. They had a pretty mutual understanding when it came to space. It was a good partnership, and much better than when he had to team up with Orochimaru. He was so afraid of losing people that he would intentionally push everyone now, for fear that someday he would have to hurt them too. It was just another defense mechanism, like most of the things the Uchiha prodigy did.  
_  
'Better go see what Pein wants…'_ With a sigh, he left, without bothering to straighten his appearance.

The halls were dark and gloomy. They reminded him, in a lot of ways, of the Uchiha district's secret underground. It was lit by small lanterns, every fifteen feet or so. Itachi loved counting things. He was a very observant person, usually.

"Come in," The harsh voice acknowledged, as soon as he was standing in front of the door.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Hai, Itachi-san… I have a mission for you. Kisame isn't going with you, this time. It should be pretty easy for someone like you."

Itachi didn't answer, he just nodded and listened. He was up for anything, really. As long as it got him out of this place…

"Here is the file on a missing-nin from Iwagakure, the village hidden in stone. His name is Deidara. I want you to bring him here. He will be a very valuable member for Akatsuki. You will _'convince'_ him to join, no matter what. You will leave immediately. You can go now."

When the Akatsuki Leader had turned back to his paperwork, Itachi just turned and left, paperwork in hand. There was nothing else left to say, after all. He knew from the way Pein has said "convince" that he would have to force this guy to join them. Fortunately, he was very good at getting people to do things that he wanted.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He'd made it to rock village, in only a few day's time. Itachi felt he was making pretty good progress so far. He had made a few stops at some Inns, and had plenty of time to read Deidara's file before he went after him.

The blond man looked like a girl, at first glance. Itachi thought there must have been some mistake, when he first laid eyes on the feminine features that the small file photo contained. He read over the mission he'd been given, anyway. He needed to find any information he could, so he would be able to find the target in the first place. As he sifted through the short file, he came to the small collection of pictures Akatsuki had managed to obtain. The last one was the one that changed his mind about the target's gender. It was a photo of him posing in a small bikini. The rest of his body was most definitely a man. But this made Itachi wonder… Why would Pein include this type of picture in the file?

He seemed to be a pretty interesting person. He liked to blow things up… Itachi idly wondered what other things he liked to blow, before dismissing the thought from his mind. He was becoming a pervert, lately… But that was what being alone and celibate for so long would do to anyone. Right?

He was searching through the first town he came to, but so far he'd found no leads. It was difficult to get information from people without flat out asking for it. The only important thing he'd overheard was talk of some missing nin acting suspicious a few towns over. That was as good a lead as any, and it probably wouldn't lead him to his target, but it was all he had. Nothing was working where he was now.

It didn't take long to find the place they were talking about. He wasn't used to this unusually warm climate and rocky structure. He knew failure was not an option. He had a very high I.Q., and he was the Uchiha prodigy. He could do this. He had wondered at first why Pein didn't send Kisame with him on this mission. But someone with blue skin would kind of stick out here. And they would never find the crazy bomber, without the element of surprise on their side. It was now common knowledge that Akatsuki worked in pairs. He wouldn't expect one lone Shinobi to come after him.

Itachi took a deep breath, and just kept walking.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The blonde wasn't as naive as he had thought. He must've seen Itachi coming from a mile away. He'd been prepared with numerous explosives, all of which Itachi had to either counterattack or dodge.

Once he'd made it through, he'd expected Deidara to put up more of a fight. As he got closer to the building his target had been hiding in, Itachi noticed the slight paleness of his face, and the darkness which surrounded both of his eyes. It looked like he'd been missing sleep lately. And his hair wasn't like the pictures at all– It was a mess.

"Deidara-san… You look tired."

"What do you want?" Panting, his yellow-haired nemesis had finally admitted defeat.

The two had been engaged in battle for a little over three hours now. That, coupled with the already-present exhaustion, had to have been too much for him. Itachi knew that now he could do whatever he wanted.

"I've been sent by Akatsuki," He smirked arrogantly at the way those dull, weathered blue eyes widened. "You are to return with me… As soon as you're able to. You look really defeated."

"I'm a long way from being defeated, un! I just ran out of clay to make bombs with, that's all. Just wait, I'll kick your ass, yeah!"

He was really putting up a good fight, for someone who was so far gone. Itachi could sense his chakra slowly waning. If he didn't settle down soon, Deidara was going to faint. They both knew it, but the bomber was clearly and quite unpleasantly in denial.

He was growing impatient now. Itachi felt he'd been lenient enough. He latched his fingers onto a fistful of shiny blond hair, bringing the rag-doll-like man to eye level with him. "You're coming with me now."

The last thing Deidara would remember was everything fading into blackness, before he passed out, in the arms of his captor. He was just lucky that he didn't have to face the dangers of the Tsukoyomi. The Uchiha had been merciful, for now.

Itachi picked him up, and tossed him over his shoulder. They would need to find a suitable place to stay for the night, or until Deidara woke up… Whichever came first. This time he chose to carry him to the nearest town. Itachi was feeling drained and tired himself. He needed to rest, just as badly as Deidara did. He knew he wouldn't make it much farther than that, if he had to travel on foot.

Within the hour, Itachi checked into the small rundown little Inn, with Deidara in tow. The innkeeper had been pretty shady looking himself, and he hadn't even asked why someone in a creepy looking cloak was dragging around an unconscious person, or perhaps even a corpse. The guy probably didn't want to know which was the case. As long as Itachi paid for the room, he didn't care.

Once they were safe inside a room, Itachi laid Deidara on the bed, and placed several chakra seals around the room. This ensured they would not be disturbed until he was ready to leave. They might have to stay here for a few days. He needed time to convince Deidara to join, somehow. For himself, the choice had been easy. The Uchiha prodigy was someone who had craved power, like nothing else. But most men were not that simple.

He knew it was wrong to do this, and perhaps even a bit dishonorable, but… Itachi tied Deidara with chakra wire, before he woke up. He might have been somewhat helpless anyway, without his clay. He'd already revealed that much, back when they were fighting.

And, as many of his enemies had learned, to show Uchiha Itachi your weakness was never a good idea.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: I hope this first chapter was interesting enough… I didn't have very many good ideas for the plot… Thanks to Yaoi-Midnight-Mistress for helping me come up with some ideas for this fic. I was kind of stuck on it, since I'm not used to writing ItaDei. My writing might be a little rusty, since I've had writer's block for the last 2 weeks. Sorry if it seems a little off. I know this isn't really how it happened, when he was brought to Akatsuki, but oh well. This is my first ItaDei fic, so I'm having fun with it. The next chapter is coming soon. I planned for this to be about 3 chapters long. Feedback is appreciated.**

-k.R.


	2. Chapter 2

**BANG  
Story # 0226  
by Kaline Reine**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, settings, or etc. from Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. This is purely a work of FanFiction.

WARNINGS: May contain adult situations, graphic naughty yaoi (that means gay sex), profanity, violence, and more. There might be spoilers, but they are pretty old spoilers, mostly. Lol.

This story was written for EvilSanninsLover on Y!Gallery, as part of an art trade. Yes, I trade fanfics for fanart, sometimes. She requested ItaDei. This fic should be about 3 chapters long. Enjoy.

Chapter 2:

Deidara immediately started squirming and whining when he came to. He was lying face down on a bed, in a strange place, and he was all tied up. He noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt. Panic shot through his mind, and through the haze, he realized they were in a hotel. He noted that there was Ninja wire holding him down to the bed.

Memories came flooding back to him. He remembered being at his hideout, fighting for his freedom, and his art. The Uchiha had shown up, just like he'd been warned. He knew Akatsuki was after him, long before they had come. But this was Rock Country, and there was nowhere left for him to run to. It was fight or die, because he knew that he would never join such an evil organization as Akatsuki.

Even his own Village had disowned him. They hadn't appreciated his art, and what it meant to him. They were not able to see the beauty of it. That was what had drove Deidara to become a missing-nin anyway. But now that Akatsuki had their sights set on him, he knew he wouldn't be getting away easily.

He was struggling in his bonds, when Itachi heard it and woke up. He'd only managed to sleep for a few hours, on the adjacent bed. They had fortunate enough to get a room with two beds. He could sense the blond trying to use chakra to cut through the wire, and smirked.

"That's never going to work. It's reinforced with chakra. Even your explosives couldn't blast through that… If you had any."

Deidara would have answered him, but he was gagged. He grunted something that sounded suspiciously a lot like "Fuck you!"

This only amused the Uchiha even more.

"We need to talk about you joining our organization. Akatsuki is-"

"I know who you are, and what you do, un!"

"Then why are you so opposed to joining?"

Deidara looked crestfallen then. "I don't see what good can come from blowing up things, un. I mean… Not for destructive reasons. My explosions are art. They aren't meant to hurt people."

"But explosions can still feel very good, Deidara-san. Whether you are doing it for the sake of… _what you call 'art'_ or to suit our purposes, it's still the same. Plus, you'll make good money working for Akatsuki."

The blond scowled. He didn't like this guy. "Are you implying that I don't know what art is, un?"

"Not at all. I'm only saying that the reason you do it doesn't matter. The end result is still art."

Itachi certainly knew how to talk to people. He had learned from an early age how to get exactly what he wanted, every time. If he hadn't wanted the clan dead for his own purposes, as well as to test his strength, then they would still be alive. It was as simple as that.

He would be lying if he said he didn't wholeheartedly want this man to join the same organization that he himself belonged to. There were many reasons for it; so many ways in which they could enjoy each other's company. The more Itachi thought about it, the better that sounded. And watching the sinful way the gorgeous blond squirmed in his chains wasn't making it any easier for him to control himself. He liked the way Deidara moved, and wondered if he should tell him so. But he opted not to. Not yet, anyway…

"The reason behind it is what_ makes_ it art, yeah!"

He was getting more angry, which was only making Itachi hotter by the minute. The Uchiha could feel the lust burning angrily in his loins now. It had been so long since he'd felt release… He was still trying to fight these urges, however. He couldn't afford to do this on a mission.

"Very well," Itachi calmly sat on the edge of the bed, to which Deidara was tied. "I see that I cannot change your mind about art. Everyone has their own views about that. But that doesn't change the fact that you_ are_ going to join Akatsuki… And you're going to_ like_ it."

His personality seemed to change abruptly. Deidara had thought that maybe he was going to make it out of this situation alive. But now, he somehow doubted that. There was malice in the dark-haired man's eyes now. He just looked… evil.

Deidara jumped a bit, when he felt a hand rubbing his butt. When the hand gave a slight squeeze, for emphasis, he squeaked. "What are you doing, un?!"

"You said you didn't know what good could come from explosions…" The sound of a zipper going down could be heard, as Itachi pulled off his pants. "Well I'm going to show you just how good an explosion can feel."

The blond was still struggling._ 'Is this crazy nukenin about to do what I _think_ he's going to do, un?!' _

Itachi knelt down at the front of the bed, and leaned down to kiss him. Their lips melted together in a sweet but quick touch, before Deidara pulled away. This only seemed to amuse the Uchiha. He forced another kiss on him, and this time it was passionate.

A tongue penetrated his lips, pressing slowly deeper, mimicking what Itachi wanted to do to him with other parts of his body. Deidara inhaled a breath, just as Itachi exhaled. He could smell the lust in the air. The kiss was hard and deep and slow. And slowly, he felt he was losing himself to the delightfully warm, almost fuzzy feeling. The warm flesh was thrusting inside of him, making him feel like he'd never felt before.

Itachi moaned into the kiss, when he felt the blond start to respond to him. Their tongues lapped at one another for a long moment, while he let his hands wander down the bound man's back. He felt him shudder beneath his touches, before he stopped.

"Hm, you'll be willing to join us in no time," Itachi purred.

He got off the bed then, and went to get something from inside his cloak. Deidara couldn't see what it was. But he squirmed uncomfortable beneath the Uchiha's gaze.

"This is unacceptable, un!" He glared upwards at the man who held him prisoner. "Keep your tongue out of me!"

"Oh, it isn't my tongue you should be worried about…"

His prisoner trembled, as he ran his hands all over his body. There was nothing Deidara could do about it, because he was tied down to the bed. Itachi moved behind him, and straddled his back then. Deidara grunted at the extra weight, but he knew saying anything about it was useless and would probably only lead to more trouble.

"Do you know what BANG stands for?" Itachi licked a hot, wet path along the shell of his ear, before he could stop himself. "Hm?"

Deidara thought for a moment, and struggled to turn his head around to look at him. He could only see Itachi out of the corner of his eye. "Banging my Ass is Not Good, un?"

"Nice try," The evil Akatsuki member actually chuckled at that. "No, it's for… Banging Akatsuki feels…" He trailed a small path of kisses down Deidara's spine, as he slid off of him. "Nnnnh, Great."

"Yeah right, un…" He muttered.

Deidara didn't remember exactly when it had started to feel good, and when he had stopped struggling. But he didn't care anymore. He was lost to all the pleasure that could be had from the sinister Uchiha that loomed above him.

He felt something cold moving down his back, and it felt like a kunai. But he couldn't see what Itachi was doing. A hand rested just above the curve of his ass, and the metal dipped down further. There was a tearing sound, as Deidara's pants were cut away. He shivered in fear, but tried not to show it. He was afraid that Itachi might cut him with the sharp blade, but also… He knew what a man like that could do to him, in other ways.

Once the blond was completely exposed, Itachi couldn't resist. His nice, round butt was just so nice, and soft… His muscles twitched as soon as the Uchiha touched it, and he began rubbing soothing circles over the skin.

_ Smack!_

Deidara let out a yelp as he was spanked. Itachi smiled. He liked that reaction.

"That's it… Make more pretty noises for me, koi."

He'd never been treated like this before, and it made him feel so small and vulnerable. Deidara couldn't get away from the warm touches. No matter what he tried, the restraints stopped him from moving. He was at Itachi's mercy.

"Let me go, un!" He began struggling again, when he felt something hard pressing into his thighs from behind.

Itachi parted the delicious white globes, and groaned at the sight. It didn't look like Deidara had ever been with anyone before. Or if he had, it wasn't recently.

He took out the lubricant that he'd gotten from his cloak earlier, and proceeded to smear it across the pink pucker that guarded Deidara's entrance. The blond groaned, as he felt a finger pressing into him, stretching and preparing him for more. But the time there were two fingers, he was panting.

Itachi was completely silent, but he was fighting an internal struggle not to just rape him right now. He had to be patient… His mission was to convince him to join Akatsuki, not scar him for life. That would just force him further away. He could not let himself lose sight of the mission.

The thought had crossed his mind that this sort of thing could get him in trouble. But he was fairly certain Deidara wouldn't say anything to anyone about it. This was too embarrassing. And he was enjoying it too… Pein probably wouldn't care what he did to get the valued bomber to join Akatsuki, as long as he accomplished his goal in the end. And if this was how he could do it, then this is what he would do.

"Ohhh…" Deidara tried to stifle a quiet moan, but the older Shinobi had heard him.

He didn't say anything yet, but Itachi continued to molest the moaning man under him. Deidara was at his mercy, and they both knew it. He reached around him to grasp his firm erection. He smirked when he found the blond was hard. He was definitely enjoying this.

"Well, it would appear you are enjoying this more than you let on," Itachi purred. "I'm tired of wasting time."

He mounted him from behind, and the two were pressed together, skin rubbing against skin. The Uchiha penetrated him, pushing further into the silky depths. He was met with a lot of resistance at first, but Deidara moaned once he was all the way in, and arched his back. The friction felt so good… The room was filed with heated moans in a matter of seconds.

Itachi wanted to make sure Deidara knew who he belonged to. Dark purple nails scraped across his back, as he clawed into the delicate skin, leaving his mark there. There would be no escaping now. There was only the two of them, and the pleasure. His thick length slid mercilessly in and out of the tight hotness…

"Ah, ah, ahhh, unnnn!" Deidara cried.

"Does it feel good?" There was a sexy purr from behind him.

"Y-yes… Right there, yeah!"

This made Itachi feel warm and tingly. He was pleased with himself. He'd accomplished this mission. He knew that there was no way the blond could refuse joing now.

"If I untie you… Are you going to run away?"

Deidara shook his head no, but he didn't speak. He knew Itachi was probably only toying with him, and wouldn't believe him anyway.

As soon as he'd answered, he felt Itachi's weight shift, to lean onto him more. He was still thrusting at a slow pace, as he used his own kunai, infused with his chakra, to cut through the chakra wire that held Deidara down.

In all honesty, Itachi still expected him to at least put up a fight. He half-hoped he would, because that would give him an excuse to tie him up again. But that wasn't what happened at all. His member slipped out of the tight warm channel it was encased in, as Deidara flipped over to face him. Itachi moved to rest between his legs. He wanted to be inside of him again. Soft lips pressed up, into his own.

"I want you, un…"

"Deidara-kun," Itachi moved a lock of his hair out of his face. "I-"

He was cut off again, when the kiss resumed. Tongues tangled together, and Itachi felt Deidara's ass grinding against his hard cock. He slid back in with a moan, and Deidara clenched around him.

"Ohhhh… Dei– AH!"

It was a constant battle for him not to cum yet. He felt the lust slowly building inside of him. And now it was so unbearable. Itachi could barely stand it.

To his surprise, Deidara was gazing at him longingly. Blue eyes sparkled in what little light there was in the dark room of the Inn. When exactly had this transitioned from rape, into something mutual? The Uchiha didn't know, and he certainly didn't care. He could have his way with him now, whatever he wanted. He could tell, just from that look, that the blond was now his to do with as he pleased.

It wasn't long before two pale, slender legs wrapped around his hips, and practically held him prisoner, pulling him deeper. Itachi's pace had picked up rather quickly, and by this point he was pounding in and out, slamming into Deidara's ass before pulling out only to plunge back inside.

Before he could control it, something inside of him snapped. Itachi cried out his release, and spilled his seed into the warmth that pulsed around him. Deidara felt so dirty, when he reached completion, just as Itachi had his orgasm.

The two of them collapsed together, panting breathlessly.

"Deidara…"

"Hm?" The blond rolled lazily over to one side, sliding out from beneath him, as he looked into Itachi's deep, dark red eyes.

"Stay with me…?"

It was both a command, and a question rolled into one.

"Of course I'll stay with you, un. But I still won't join that stupid organization."

Stubborn as ever, he turned with his back to Itachi, and tried to go to sleep. That had taken a lot out of him. The Uchiha was tired too, but he still found the strength to curl up next to Deidara's side, and place a protective arm around him.

They could fight about it in the morning.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: I kind of got stuck with several parts of this one. XD I will admit it's hard for me to write sex scenes but it's also fun to do. Lol. There is one more chapter left to this one. I hope you're enjoying it. I love writing about evil Itachi! I didn't know a lot about Deidara's back story, so I had to improvise. I am so sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter out! I have a splitting headache right now. Chapter 3 coming soon. ;)**

-Kaline Reine


	3. Chapter 3

**BANG  
Story # 0226  
by Kaline Reine**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, settings, or etc. from Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. This is purely a work of FanFiction.

WARNINGS: May contain adult situations, graphic naughty yaoi (that means gay sex), profanity, violence, and more. There might be spoilers, but they are pretty old spoilers, mostly. Lol.

This story was written for EvilSanninsLover on Y!Gallery, as part of an art trade. Yes, I trade fanfics for fanart, sometimes. She requested ItaDei. This fic should be about 3 chapters long. Enjoy.

Chapter 3:

As soon as Deidara woke up, Itachi was already awake. His raven colored hair fell down around his shoulders, messy and untied, as he shoved some things into a huge bag. Once that was done, he sealed it into a scroll, which he then tucked away into his cloak.

"What are you doing, un?"

"Packing," Was the immediate and simple response.

The blond just stared at him incredulously. "I never said I was going with you, un. I won't join."

Itachi just smirked at him, knowing he was only being stubborn. He would join. Especially after the fun they had together last night. He could tell… Deidara wanted more of it, and so did he.

He tossed a cloak to Deidara. "Hn. Put it on."

Suddenly, Deidara felt the need to cover up. He had forgotten how naked he was. "No way am I wearing that thing! What did you do with my clothes, un?!"

"They're packed away," With a small smile, he patted the place where he had packed the scroll away, which contained all of their belongings. "You may have them back when we reach the Akatsuki base. Come on, we need to leave soon. Leader-sama will be expecting us back shortly."

The blond glared at him, and hesitated. Could he really do this? Should he really put on that cloak, the symbol of everything that he had rebelled against? He'd left his village to become a missing-nin in order to escape. They had always wanted him to use his art to help the village. But true art was not supposed to have boundaries and limitations. Art was meant to be free. And so he had left.

But now Akatsuki was after him! They wanted to use him for his art! They would no doubt only abuse it. And Itachi… He only wanted Deidara for his body, he was sure of it.

"There is no way I'm going with you! It goes against everything I believe in, yeah!"

The Uchiha rolled his eyes. He knew this wasn't going to be so easy. "Let's talk it over, while we walk. Just put on the cloak, and we can discuss it on the way."

"No way, un! I'd rather just go naked first!"

Red and black eyes appraised his nude form, roaming up and down. Itachi seemed to caress his sensitive skin with those eyes. "That's not a bad idea either. On second thought…" He picked the cloak back up.

Deidara sighed. He wasn't being given a choice in the matter. He had known it would eventually come to this… Having to actually go with the stupid Uchiha.

Silently, he snatched the cloak from Itachi's greedy grasp, and wrapped the much-hated red and black cloak around himself. With a sigh and a roll of his eyes, he followed Itachi. They checked out of the Inn, and the person at the front desk said nothing. Soon they were on their way, leaving no trace behind.

It was a long and quiet walk. Deidara thought they were going to talk, but Itachi was stoic and silent as ever. It was awkward, and he fidgeted nervously. They were headed straight back to Akatsuki.

Finally, he gathered the courage to say something. "Itachi-san, un? I thought we were going to talk-"

"There is nothing to discuss. You came with me. So you agree that you will join Akatsuki. There's nothing else to it."

"You didn't even give me a choice!" He shouted angrily.

"You don't deserve one."

"I swear, Uchiha… I'll get you back for this, yeah…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He sat all alone in a dark room. And he was angry. But most of all, he was lonely…

Deidara had been a member of Akatsuki for several weeks now. His first meeting with their Leader went pretty well. He was given a room, all to himself, and assigned a mission right from the start. It was an easy mission for someone like him, and he'd accomplished it faster than was expected. His mission was to blow up some structures and block the exits for the enemy while his partner, Sasori, killed all of them. It was a strategic attack, and it seemed the two of them worked well together, despite their very different views on art.

When Deidara had tried to leave Akatsuki after that, it was Itachi, not Sasori, who was sent to retrieve him. That had puzzled him at first. Why would their Leader send the Uchiha after him, and not his actual partner? He had been terrified, at first, that he would be assigned Itachi as his partner. Luckily that didn't happen.

Or rather… he tried to convinced himself that it was luck.

Yet on nights like these, when all he did was lie in his bed, all alone and freezing cold… He missed the almost gentle touches of the dark creature that had tainted him that night.

Itachi couldn't know how he felt… Deidara convinced himself that he'd only been taken advantage of. And that hurt him more than anything. He willed his heart to forget about that night, when he was made to join Akatsuki, made to do other things against his own will. But it had turned into more. And he had let it. He felt awful.

It disgusted him the way he had given in to Itachi's whims so easily. Things were now awkward between them. He knew that he'd let himself show far too much emotion. It wasn't supposed to work that way! He was tired of being pushed around, and having to live in fear of the Uchiha. He was going to show the dark haired man that he wasn't afraid!

Gathering his courage, he decided that he was tired of being lonely. And he was tired of wondering when he was going to be raped again. This time, he would be the one doing the raping…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Itachi was cleaning all of his weapons, and studying some scrolls that were related to his next mission. He was planning to go to sleep soon, but he hated wasting time. The agile Uchiha did not require much rest.

His door swung open unexpectedly, and it nearly made him jump in surprise. Everyone always knocked here. It was a common, unspoken courtesy. Yet, he somehow managed to have enough self control to keep the shock from showing on his face, when he turned to glare at his intruder. It was Deidara. His glare fell, to be replaced by a self-assured smirk.

"Come to play with me again, blondie?"

"You _wish_, un!" Deidara locked the door behind him, and place a seal on it.

Itachi was amused. "Hn."

"I'll make you regret ever daring to touch me, yeah!"

As the wicked blonde advanced on him, the Uchiha found himself pinned to the bed sooner than he had anticipated. It was clear that Deidara was not here to fight, but to love him instead.

"I know you couldn't resist finding your way to my bed again," Itachi smirked, running his fingers absently through shiny, lightly colored locks.

"No, it isn't like that, un!" He shoved the disgusting hands away, taking out some ninja wire.

It was obvious what he intended to do.

Itachi was not putting up a fight. Instead, he lay on the bed as Deidara straddled his hips. He allowed himself to be tied up, each limb to a different bedpost. He was lying on his back, in a very compromising position, and yet he was not afraid.

As soon as Deidara had finished tying his beautiful new toy to it's own bed, his world started to spin. He was dizzy and feeling weak, but he closed his eyes and shook his head, to shake off the feeling. When he opened them again, he was looking at the ceiling of Itachi's bedroom.

"Tsk, tsk…" Itachi covered the smaller man's body with his own. "That's a naughty little Dei-kun."

He struggled against the chakra wire. How had this happened? He was looking around frantically, searching for a way out. But there were none.

"You forget that Genjutsu is my specialty. Now let me show you my other specialty… Bringing pleasure to foolish little Ukes who like to overstep their bounds."

Deidara whimpered, as hands with perfectly painted nails roamed freely over his aching body. He wanted sex, but he didn't want it to be like this. He was supposed to be on top this time! How had he let things get this far out of hand?

It made him want to horrible things to Itachi. Unspeakable things… He wanted to hear him scream in agony, to call his name, to beg_ him_ to be released, for a change! He just wanted to take that little black ponytail of his, and use it to ride him all night long.

_ 'When did I get such evil ideas, un?' _

Itachi was clearly enjoying this more and more… He was in charge of the situation, once again. Or had he been in charge of it the whole time? He seemed awfully calm, even when Deidara had sprang on him, and tethered him down to the bed. It was like he knew that the blonde was no threat to him, the entire time. And it was true.

Crawling up his body, Itachi's lips pressed firmly, dominantly into his. Deidara struggled, causing the wire to wrap even more tightly around his wrists and ankles.

"This is familiar," Itachi purred into his ear, before an agile tongue swept across it, just to tease him. "It's almost exactly like last time… Only this time, I can look into your face when I take you. And you will learn once and for all, just who it is that owns you."

"No one owns me, yeah!"

He continued to grunt and struggled against the wire. It was no use, and he knew that. But still Deidara tried. He tried to dominate the kiss, when Itachi's tongue slipped past his lips. The cavern of his mouth was anything but accommodating to the weasel. He was trying to dominate him through so simple an act. And to Itachi's astonishment, he was winning. The older male pulled away, and allowed both of them some air.

Deidara knew he had lost this time as well. But why did losing feed kind of… good? He didn't make any movements when Itachi hovered over him, to kiss and nip his way down his exposed chest. He frantically pulled down the blonde's pants, before realizing that the wire wouldn't let them come all the way off.

"Another pair of pants wasted," Itachi purred as he cut them off with a kunai. "What a shame. Looks like I may have to take my pet shopping. And I will, if you're a good little Uke for me."

He blushed at the cold words. They made him so hot. "Nnmmhhm… Itachi-san, let me go, un!"

A hand worked it's way over his erection. Clever lips descended, moving over the crown of the head with slippery ease. Deidara moaned and bucked into his mouth. It felt so good…

"N-no, stop!" The blonde arched his back when Itachi suddenly deep-throated him, taking him all the way inside.

Itachi ignored his pleas, and continued giving him the best blow job of his life. Deidara finally seemed to give in, once that wonderful mouth went to work on his cock. His breath was coming out in short pants and ragged gasps. His hands grasped at the air, because he needed some way to ground himself, something solid to hold onto. But there was nothing.

Itachi was growing impatient, and he yanked down his pants hastily so he could free his own pulsing member. The tip was dark and already dripping with pre-cum. He was silent, as he towered over a whimpering Deidara, who seemed in awe of this man's strange powers.

That was when he noticed them. The tongues on the blonde's hands. He remembered how Deidara had used them in battle. That could potentially be used for his own enjoyment…

He wasted no time in walking around the side of the bed, to where one of the tongues writhed around freely. He rubbed his length across the heavenly, soft tongue. He felt like he was going to cum. But now was not the time for that. He needed Deidara to add some lubrication for him. He really didn't want to hurt him, by not preparing.

The tongue seemed to squirm away, trying to avoid touching his cock. But he was hard and needy…

"Deidara-san, I need you to lick me…" Itachi rubbed against his tied up hand again. "With these… Mmm…" It was so kinky.

"No way, un! Get your fucking gross dick away from me!"

He hesitated then. It was unlike the normally happy blonde to use profanity. "Let me put it to you this way… You can use your skills to help me out, and this can be easy for you. Or… You can do nothing, and I will take you raw."

Deidara's tongues still twitched away from him, when he tried rubbing across his hand again. The teeth were clamped down, and he was being denied entry.

"Hn. Have it your way, then."

The Uchiha had lost his patience. He moved back on top of Deidara and nudged against his entrance roughly. The blonde cried out and arched his back, trying to brace himself for the pain that was to come. Itachi saw the way all of his muscles were clenching tight, in fear. He sighed, and backed away.  
_  
'I can't do this…' _

He didn't untie Deidara either, but sat on the bed frustrated, until he finally decided to get up. He was still half-hard, and he knew that one glance at Deidara's naked body would have him fully erect again in no time. Once he's retrieved the small bottle of lubrication from his bedside table, he got back in the bed.

Kneeling in front of him, Itachi smeared the oil all around Deidara's puckered hole, and then put some on his own cock.

"Whatever happened to taking me raw, yeah?"

"Shut up."

From that point, it was rough, fast and hard. Deidara saw stars dancing before his eyes, and before he knew what was happening, he came all over Itachi's stomach and his own chest. The Uchiha bent down to lick it off, but he did not even slow down. He was still pounding into the soft flesh in front of him.

After a few minutes, Deidara was hard again and read for round two. He was amazing at the stamina of his lover– When did he start referring to him in that sense? Smirking to himself, he realized how incapacitated and focused Itachi was. He gently began to let his tongues come out from his hands, and slip beneath the wire. Once his teeth bit down on it, he was free. But he held his position for a moment, to see if Itachi would do anything about it. The Uchiha didn't even seem to notice.

Gently, he shook his hands enough to get them untangled from the wire. In a short burst of speed, Deidara's hands were pressing into Itachi's shoulders, and shoving him backwards quickly. Before Deidara could get a good grip on the bed to ground himself, Itachi had slipped his arms around the blonde's waist. He was now straddling Itachi, with his legs still tied to the bed. The angle was just perfect, and Deidara began to move up and down, riding him. It felt too good to stop.

The Uchiha untied Deidara's legs, and his plan to be on top had succeeded but… This wasn't exactly what he'd had in mind. Neither of them felt like talking, but the room was filled with loud moans and quiet calming whispers. Itachi kept thrusting up, just as the blonde would bring his hips down. It felt too good to be real.

They fucked for what seemed like hours, before Itachi finally slowed down, feeling his release draw nearer. Deidara had long since gotten tired, but he wasn't about to be outdone. He had to show that he had what it took to be dominant. That way, maybe next time they did this, he would have a chance to be on top, in more of a Seme way.

"Oh… f-fuck!" Itachi choked out.

"Ita-chan… Uhnnnn!" Deidara rasped a small "I love you" just before reaching his climax.

This set Itachi off, and he came inside his lover. A sea of brilliant stars glittered around him, and the rest of the world seemed to fall away.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The two of them lay panting in the darkness, after their tenth or eleventh night together. They'd both lost track of the exact number of visits that they had exchanged.

Itachi never acknowledged the blonde outside of the bedroom. But that was because he didn't want to put him in danger. Deidara seemed to understand that. Even if he never really said so. They both knew what life as a Ninja meant. And they were both content with that.

Nothing could stop their nightly visits with each other. Sometimes it was in Itachi's room, and other times it was in Deidara's room… And there were even a few occasions when they just couldn't wait, and had ended up screwing each other's brains out in the hallway. But no one complained.

_-END-_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: And cue crappy ending. I am so horrible at endings. Well I hope you enjoyed this. XD It's been a while since I've done any new pairings… Feedback is always appreciated.**

I also want to point out that I am now taking commissions. See my profile page for more details.

-Kaline Reine


End file.
